fantoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PKMNthehedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantoon Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PKMNthehedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetalShadow272 (Talk) 23:02, September 10, 2011 Oh. Sorry to hear that, dude. And thanks for joining! I kinda caught a cold the past couple of days, and because of it, I could hardly eat anything yesterday. But I'm starting to feel better today. Hope you feel better. And I hope you can be here long enough to help improve this place, like by adding more articles and such. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 23:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Isn't it awesome how it says I just greeted you, but it wasn't? It's weird, but awesome. Wow. I'm glad that wasn't me. That would've been an epic fail on my part. Anyway, I hope you feel better. And if you do, please help improve this wiki, and even get your friends to do it to! You can add things like fan characters from all CN shows, but the simplest FC to do is an imaginary friend, in my opinion. You can also add, like, fan-made shows you wanna put on CN, but if you have plans to use that show in the future and don't want it to get stolen, then put a fan-made spin-off show of an official CN show. Or you can put fanon CN games, like a crossover game between Sonic and Cartoon Network. You can do other things here, to. I was just naming a few. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 23:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK. But I can only edit once for right now. I'm supposed to be working on a school project (which I'm not doing) and I'm trying to draw Finn and Mandy. So, I don't have much time left on here. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 23:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) WHAT??!! It was on???? I just checked, and I was gone for my NJHS thing! Man, I can't believe I missed it!!! I don't know why CN would choose to show it today. Maybe they got the message I left them...? [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 17:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The PILOT episode?!?! ARG! I loved that movie! Today just isn't my day... [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 11:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, PKMN. Your blog on the SRFW got me thinking.... If I were to have a lot of people to come on this wiki, I'll make the first ones who came here admins. If I get a few more people on here, I'll be more than happy to make you an admin. You've been coming here for a little while out of the few days this wiki's been alive, so I think it would be a good choice to make you an admin if more people come here, since I think (and hope) you'll be a great editor to this wiki. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 23:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I predict in the future this wiki will be very popular, with many users with many articles (I've seen many wikis that is for fanon material about things that are really popular to many people. And since CN is a popular channel and is mostly everyone's childhood, I think it'll be popular). But in order to have more than one admin on here (the only one being me), I think we'll need more users here where it will be nesesarry to have more than one admin. Also, check out all of the new pages I added. I made one with a Super Chowder and Super Bloo! ROAR![[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 02:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Heh. You're multi tasking. Always a good time. Anyway, I really think you should add a page to this wiki. I laready added pages to serve as examples for what users can put on here. I added a spin-off series, a couple of movies, super transformations, a couple of video games, a couple of fan characters, and plan to add a few others. You can use these as examples or inspiration to make new pages if you'd like, OK? [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 02:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) OK. Cool. I hope you win the argument, since the "no non-Sonic blogs" rule is stupid and outrageous. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 03:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. And this is gettin' annoying. When I leave a message to you on here, I get a message from you on the SNN. When I leave a message to you on the SNN, you leave me a message here. Imma takin' a break and play Fusion Fall. *whew!* [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 03:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't know, really. I think I can automatically make you an admin, but I'm goin' to need to do some research. I'll do the research tommorow. I gotta go to bed now. 'Night! RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!![[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 03:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude! I'm just asking, but why haven't you made a page on the wiki yet? It seems your main edits are on the talk section of pages. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 00:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, here's how ya make an Imaginary friend: Go to the Cartoon Network website. There will be a scroll showing multiple CN shows. Slide through the scroll until you see a picture of Bloo. Click on it, and you'll go to the Foster's page of the site. Go to the games, and then scroll down until you see Gallery of Imagination, or sometin' like that. Then you'll be able to make an imaginary friend. When you're finished, you won't be able to save it to you're pictures, but on your keyboard, click the "prt sc" to save the screen. Then, go to Paint on your computer, and when you go to Paint, click the Paste button. It'll put a picture of the entire computer screen of the time you pressed the "prt sc" button, and if you want the picture to just show the imaginary friend, then erase all of the surroundings to show just the imaginary friend. If you just want it the way it is, then just click "save," give the picture a name, and then save it to your pictures. Then upload the picture to the wiki, and now your imagianry friend has a picture! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 03:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) For your first message, I think I made that many edits in a shorter time, since I had a lot of time to edit over the summer. For your second message, yeah. It has a ton of choices where you can make your own IF. How do you think I got images of Zornack and Oogly-Boogly? [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 03:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *gives a dude who's about to make a Scooby-Doo monster page thingiemajig a Scooby Snack* [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 04:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, check these two pages out! Right here and here. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 22:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, but I'm kinda busy, so I won't stay there too long. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 23:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) unknown message meet me at the chat in Fantoon Network Wiki